Le Catalogue des Héros Oubliés
by galilab
Summary: *ceci n'est pas une histoire complète* C'est un Bonus pour ceux qui ont apprécié certaines de mes fics ou ceux cherchant des idées de personnage. Contient aussi du Naruto, FMA, Bleach, One Piece, MÄR, Planescape Torment, Tsukihime, Warhammer 40K, etc...
1. Disclaimer

**Mes Selfs-Insert**

Qu'est-ce qui peut transformer une bonne fic en une mauvaise? Quel est ce passe temps coupable auquel s'adonnent de nombreux auteurs de Fanfiction, provoquant d'innombrables discussions métaphysiques entre les lecteurs? Qui créée ces personnages étranges à la fois confidents, membres familiaux oubliés, partenaires romantiques et sauveurs de dernière seconde du héros, mais dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant?

Mais le Self-Insert, bien sûr!

le Self-Insert, cette technique impie consistant à insérer dans une fanfic un personnage de votre cru (_alias OC, Original Character_) mais qui en plus est censé représenter l'auteur tel qu'il s'imagine dans l'oeuvre d'où est tirée la fanfic... C'est une technique dangereuse et mal vue, notamment parce qu'elle a souvent tendance à faire débarquer dans l'histoire des personnages écoeurants de perfection ou de bourrinisme, capables de tabasser le grand méchant d'une main et de résoudre les problèmes personnels du héros de l'autre, le tout en séduisant en un tournemain l'une ou l'autre héroïne quand il ne joue pas les entremetteurs miracles entre le héros et sa dulcinée.

-Ce qui, vous l'avouerez, laisse assez peu de plot points à raconter par la suite-

Mais quand on évite de tomber dans la Mary Sue (_ou Gary Stu, suivant l'auteur_), les self-inserts au même titre que les OC peuvent apporter de la couleur à l'histoire, une variation intéressante et surtout: ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, alors on le pardonne un peu quand même.

Voici un bref résumé des Self-Inserts que j'ai pu faire apparaître dans mes fanfics (_ou qui apparaîtront peut-être un jour, que sais-je_). Le but est de fournir un petit complément d'information sur eux que je n'ai pas pu introduire dans l'histoire, les replacer au sein de l'oeuvre originale (_notamment en terme de "sont ils plus forts que X?"_), voire donner des idées à d'éventuels auteurs... Aussi, j'en profiterais pour faire amende honorable en relevant les éventuels cas où j'ai commis le péché du Gary Stu, mais j'étais jeune et innocent à l'époque, donc je compte sur votre compréhension...

Ah, dernière chose avant de commencer: je les appelle "Self Insert" au lieu de "OC" car je me suis particulièrement investi dans ces personnages: je ne les ai pas seulement créés en terme de "Méchant n°5" ou "allié A": j'aimerais découvrir leur histoire, mais comme ce ne sont pas les personnages principaux de l'oeuvre, ils ne dépassent jamais le second plan.

On dit souvent que la réelle place du Self-Insert, c'est une brève mention "en passant" à la fin du 3ème paragraphe du 5ème chapitre, et si les gens ne réalisent pas qu'il s'agit d'un Self -insert c'est qu'on a réussi le personnage. Personnellement, je pense que le Self-Insert peut tout à fait avoir une place importante dans l'histoire pour peu qu'il ne vole pas la place au héros: le héros, comme son nom l'indique, est celui qui change les choses dans l'histoire. Un Self-Insert est réussi s'il permet d'obtenir une variation de l'histoire, de nouvelles aventures, mais qu'en fin de compte c'est bien le héros qui fait la différence (_vous avez maintenant la raison pour laquelle quasiment tous mes self-insert décèdent de mort douloureuse, relativement inutile et désespérante aux mains du méchant malgré tous leurs efforts: c'est pour souligner leur "infériorité" et leur "imperfection" par rapport aux héros_).

Et sur ce, bonne lecture!

**GALILAB**


	2. The Mirage Alchemist

**Le Mirage Alchemist**

_Oeuvre Originale_: Full Metal Alchemist

_Tiré de la Fanfic_: Scènes de Ménage

_Commentaires de l'Auteur_: Je commence avec mon Self-Insert le plus réussi, selon les critères habituels: il n'a pour ainsi dire aucune interaction avec les héros, son apparition dans l'histoire est anecdotique et sans réelle conséquence sur son déroulement, et il faut probablement bien me connaître pour réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un self-insert (_ou avoir reconnu le sort que je leur réserve habituellement_). Autant je suis satisfait de ça, autant c'est un de mes SI les moins développés, et sur lequel j'ai moins de choses à dire que d'habitude.

_Informations_:

_Nom_: le Mirage Alchemist -nom et prénom inconnus-

_Âge_: la vingtaine toute fraîche

_Apparence_: un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains assez longs, noués derrière la tête. Porte un uniforme sombre, un manteau noir, un sabre courbe attaché dans le dos, et des lunettes de soleil gravées de cercles de transmutation.

_Type de Personnage_: alchimiste d'état amestrien, mobilisé au cours de la guerre civile d'Ishbal pour diriger une escouade de reconnaissance.

_Caractère_: pas développé, mais ne prend pas de plaisir à la guerre: se contente d'accomplir ses missions, qui la plupart du temps ne requièrent pas de bain de sang (_il doit juste obtenir des informations sur les défenses ennemies, par participer activement au massacre ensuite_). Très protecteur de ses hommes, probablement pour compenser le fait qu'il prend part à une extermination déguisée et que ça le rend malade comme les autres.

_Pouvoirs_: chauffe/refroidit l'air et le sol pour provoquer un phénomène de mirage reflétant un objet ou au contraire une zone vide pour se dissimuler. Il va sans dire que dans un contexte froid, ça marche moins bien... Les cercles de transmutation sont sur ses lunettes pour pouvoir sélectionner avec précision la zone affectée et réchauffer l'air devant lui.

_Combat_: se débrouille au corps à corps grâce à son sabre, mais compte principalement sur l'effet de surprise et ses hommes. Peut utiliser ses mirages alchimiques pour tromper l'adversaire et le désorienter.

_Rôle dans l'histoire_: assez limité: apparaît dans un flashback de Riza pour illustrer les dures réalités de la guerre, se fait tirer dessus (_pendant une ellipse narrative!_) et est rapatrié mort au camp. Générique de fin.

_Rapport avec les Personnages_: Néant ^^ Lui et Roy n'ont absolument pas les mêmes fonctions et donc aucune raison d'interagir, et quant à Riza ou Maes ils ne font pas partie des unités de reconnaissance. Les frères Elric, pour des raisons évidentes, n'ont pas pu le rencontrer. Il est possible qu'il aie croisé le chemin de Scar sur le champ de bataille, mais il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement entre les deux -ça aurait mal fini pour l'alchimiste-. Il n'est clairement pas assez puissant ou brillant pour intéresser les Homonculus.

_Projets pour le développer_: Beeen... vu qu'il est mort...


	3. Palu Tozuba v2

**Palu Tozuba**

_Oeuvre Originale_: Naruto

_Tiré de la Fanfic_: la première version du personnage apparaît dans Une Fille Bien et a une référence dans Aigle Renard Vipère

_Commentaires de l'Auteur_: Bon. Palu Tozuba, mon premier Self-Insert... On va faire simple et dire que j'en ai honte. Sur l'échelle des Mary Sue, j'ai dù faire un score inédit. Un peu comme si dans Evangelion un type débarquait en poutrant les Anges en éternuant, rembarrait le Commandant Ikari d'un mot, mettait ensemble Shinji et Asuka avant de repartir avec Misato sous un bras et Rei sous l'autre.

En bref, c'était le dernier jinchuruki en date du démon Aigle à 5 queues, Horu (_oui, je sais, c'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle dans l'histoire_), avec un passé tragique -il a tué son équipe lors de sa possession et a causé l'exécution sommaire de sa famille-, rencontrant Naruto, Rock Lee et Hinata au cours d'une énième tentative de récupération de Sasuke. Il les aide à fuir l'Akatsuki, en profite pour rapprocher Naruto et Hinata mais meurt en héros après avoir battu un clone de Kisame et avoir fait un double KO contre un clone d'Itachi (_les deux clones ayant 99% des pouvoirs des originaux, rien que ça_), sauvant les vies de Naruto et Hinata. Avant de mourir de ses blessures, pleuré de tous, il transfère son démon dans Hinata MAIS s'arrange pour que la possession soit paisible et qu'elle puisse le contrôler, et lègue son épée à Rock Lee qui deviendra bien plus fort grâce à elle. Ahem.

Si vous n'avez pas envie de baffer le personnage -et l'auteur- à ce stade, vous avez une grande tolérance.

Je n'ose pas en parler plus longtemps, DONC ce que je vous propose de découvrir ici c'est une version revue, corrigée et clairement moins insupportable du Self-Insert que j'aimerais avoir dans l'univers de Naruto. Cette version n'apparaît dans aucune de mes fanfics, hélàs.

_Informations_:

_Nom_: Palu Tozuba

_Âge_: 22-23 ans

_Apparence_: jeune homme bien bâti portant une armure de ninja, un long bâton de combat et deux épées courtes dans le dos. Yeux verts, cheveux noirs mi-longs.

_Type de Personnage_: chûnin du village caché de la Roche, venant d'un clan secondaire spécialisé dans le Genjutsu et faisant partie d'une équipe faisant exprès de déguiser la véritable fonction de ses membres pour tromper les équipes adverses.

_Caractère_: posé et agréable, mais ment quasiment en permanence même sur de petites choses pour se créer différents "personnages" à jouer suivant l'interlocuteur. Cherche naturellement les intentions cachées derrière toutes les actions des gens qui l'entoure. Attaché à ses coéquipiers car comme lui ils protègent leur véritable personnalité sous plusieurs "rôles" tout prêts, et donc savent détecter ses véritables intentions.

_Pouvoirs_: Utilise un type de Genjutsu spécifique car plutôt que de plonger l'ennemi en trance tout en essayant de lui frire la cervelle, il le laisse agir normalement mais en lui donnant de fausses informations sur ce qu'il voit. Il se sert de ce genjutsu pour donner l'impression de se tenir 10 centimètres plus à gauche de ce qu'il n'est réellement, par exemple, et en profite pour battre l'adversaire "au corps à corps "sans que ce dernier ou ses alliés se doutent qu'il aie été sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu à un moment ou un autre. Il peut aussi utiliser toute une palette de genjutsus plus traditionnels, plus quelques jutsus basiques courants dans son village. Il pratique un taijutsu de bon niveau avec ses armes, mais sa réelle efficacité réside dans l'association combat au corps à corps/genjutsu.

_Capacités_: Lui et son équipe ont tous le même modus operandi: donner l'impression d'être un autre type de ninja. Il est équipé et se comporte comme un ninja "de première ligne" focalisé quasiment exclusivement sur le taijutsu alors qu'en fait c'est un utilisateur de genjutsu capable de pratiquer son art à corps à corps sur un adversaire ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de techniques. Cette méthode lui vient de son clan, de même que ses épées ou son bâton qui sont spécialement créés pour permettre de lancer des genjutsus sans faire de sceaux et sans rester immobile (_plutôt que d'effectuer les sceaux avec ses mains, il les fait en prenant diverses postures avec ses armes où il peut "infuser" son chakra_). ça lui permet d'attirer à lui le "gros frappeur" de l'équipe adverse -généralement moins habitué à détecter et contrer les genjutsus-, le combattre au corps à corps tout en le soumettant à un genjutsu qui le rendra discrètement bien moins efficace et permettra à Palu de le "battre" uniquement grâce à ses compétences guerrières, en apparence. Il peut aussi altérer sa perception et lui donner l'impression que ses alliés sont des ennemis ou que les renforts adverses qui arrivent sont là pour l'aider, voire utiliser la forme traditionelle du Genjutsu et tenter de briser son esprit.

_Rôle dans l'histoire_: Aucun, vu qu'il n'est pas encore apparu dans mes fanfics. mais s'il devait avoir un rôle, ce serait plus probablement un rôle d'ennemi récurrent.

_Rapport avec les Personnages_: aucun pour le moment, mais j'aimerais le faire interagir avec certains personnages secondaires (_tous les héros principaux sont bien trop forts pour lui_).

_Projets pour le développer_: dans un monde idéal, j'A-DO-RE-RAIS le faire intervenir dans les oeuvres de SkItZoFrEaK (_The Middle Ground et The Contract_) en tant qu'opposant de Tenten et Shino tels qu'ils sont racontés par l'auteur: ils seraient à peu près du même niveau et vu la façon dont l'auteur oriente les combats sur la stratégie, ce serait sans doute un très très bon récit ^^


	4. Joker

**Joker**

_Oeuvre Originale_: Fate/Stay Night

_Tiré de la Fanfic_: La Neuvième Carte

_Commentaires de l'Auteur_: c'est le self-insert que je préfère et dont je suis le plus fier, car il est bien intégré et défini par rapport à l'univers dont je l'ai tiré (_grâce aux systême de notation des servants_) et ça en fait un personnage valable pour l'histoire, ni trop fort ni trop faible. Et puis ça change un peu des samouraï et des Hassan-i-Sabbath pour la classe Assassin ^^

_Informations_:

_Nom_: Johan le Surin, l'Insaisissable, le Roi des Voleurs, Servant Assassin (_dans La Neuvième Carte on l'appelle aussi Servant Joker ou Servant Modérateur_)

_Âge_: début de trentaine

_Apparence_: Un homme de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Vêtements moyen-âgeux sombres, grandes bottes ferrées, un ceinturon de cuir, un manteau marron et un grand chapeau à large revers sur lequel est piqué une longue plume roussâtre.

_Type de Personnage_: Servant (_c'est à dire esprit héroïque rappelé par un mage pour prendre part à une guerre secrète dont le vainqueur pourra exaucer un souhait grâce au Graal_) de type Assassin, inspiré d'un voleur de légende vivant au Moyen-Âge.

_Caractère_: détendu, bon vivant, relativement insouciant. Se vante d'être le servant "le plus imprévisible" et a un réel talent pour improviser. Déteste avoir l'impression qu'on se sert de lui et pas très à cheval sur le protocole.

_Pouvoirs_: Vu que Nasu Kinoko (_auteur de Fate_) a eu la bonne idée de créer un classement pour les servants, je ne vais pas me priver!

Force: C Endurance: D Agilité: A Energie Magique: E Chance: B Noble Phantasm: Spécial Alignement: Chaotique Neutre

Capacité de Classe: Dissimulation de Présence: C. Très difficile à repérer même quand il se déplace. Par contre, le fait d'attaquer révèle instantanément sa position.

Compétences: *Charisme: D. le talent naturel à commander une armée, augmente la puissance des soldats. D est suffisant pour commander une petite bande.

*Lancer (Dagues): D. la capacité de lancer des dagues aussi fort que des flèches.

*Vigilance: C. La capacité de repérer les ennemis. C permet de détecter un servant même au repos, sur une bonne distance.

*Instinct: C. Le talent de "sentir" le danger pendant un combat. C permet des réactions fulgurantes et donne l'intuition nécessaire pour surprendre l'adversaire.

*Maître Voleur: A. Capable de détecter et surpasser les verrous et pièges, même magiques.

Noble Phantasm: ***Tortelame**: (_Rang E-B. Type Anti Personnel. Portée Variable_) Ce Noble Phantasm a deux versions: la première, active par défaut, permet à Johan le Surin de transformer son arme à volonté et instantanément entre 4 formes différentes (_rapière, fouet, énorme épée à deux mains, 6 couteaux de lancer_) et ainsi prendre au dépourvu l'ennemi et s'adapter à son type d'armement. La seconde révèle la véritable forme de son arme, à savoir une une fine langue de métal effilé d'environ deux mètres de long avec une poignée au centre assez large pour y placer deux mains: c'est une double lame assez spéciale car la lame peut coulisser dans la poignée, faisant varier la longueur des deux côtés au gré du manieur. Ce n'est pas une lame faite pour parer ou même dévier les coups, en revanche elle peut passer la meilleure des gardes vu sa portée et sa trajectoire totalement imprévisible. C'était l'arme de Johan quand il était vivant, mais les témoignages contradictoires ont fini par donner naissance à la légende comme quoi il avait une arme capable de se transformer en d'autre, d'où la première version de son Noble Phantasm.

***Septs Nuits**: (_Rang: Spécial. Type: Invocation_) Permet à Johan le Surin de faire apparaître six "copies" de lui, ayant tous les mêmes capacités et la même puissance. Aucun n'est l'original et le fait d'en tuer un suffit à éliminer Johan dès que le sort prend fin, vu que tous sont "lui". Cela dit, 7 servants agissant de concert et avec une coordination supérieure représentent une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère, surtout si ce Noble Phantasm est utilisé avant le combat: une fois que l'ennemi aura vaincu une des copies et se croira hors de danger, les autres peuvent le prendre par surprise ou s'en prendre à son Master avant de disparaître à leur tour. Ce Noble Phantasm vient de la légende selon laquelle Johan le Surin aurait dévalisé personnellement 7 comtes électeurs dans leurs chateaux respectifs la même nuit: impossible, pour un seul homme...

Rang Global de Servant: C-. Il est plus doué pour le combat contre d'autres servants que la plupart des héros de sa Classe et peut bloquer un servant au corps à corps grâce à son imprévisibilité, mais il n'a aucun moyen de contrer une attaque magique ou de vaincre une protection trop résistante, et il reste inférieur en terme de puissance aux autres classes. Cependant, son Noble Phantasm peut lui tout de même lui permettre de provoquer un "double KO" en éliminant le Master adverse ou le servant qui croyait en avoir fini avec lui.

_Rôle dans l'histoire_: dans La Neuvième Carte, je prends quelques libertés avec le systême des servants pour inventer une 8ème classe, le servant Joker ou servant Modérateur invoqué lorsqu'une édition de la Guerre du Graal ne se déroule pas conformément aux règles: ce type d'esprit héroïque ne désire pas le Graal et est souvent invoqué par le superviseur de la Guerre en cours. Joker se retrouve donc invoqué au cours de la 5ème Guerre du Graal pour enquêter sur une violation (_à savoir la présence de Gilgamesh_) et porter de temps à autre assistance aux héros.

_Rapport avec les Personnages_: Il a été invoqué par Issei Ryûdo avec qui il s'entend bien et respecte les capacités de mage de Rin Tôhsaka. Il est agacé au départ par la naïveté et les gaffes de Shirou, mais finit par respecter ses idéaux et sa dévotion à Saber. Il apprécie taquiner Saber, d'autant qu'il a des soupçons sur son identité (_ils sont presques contemporains_) et qu'elle réagit au quart de tour, et a pu arracher une égalité lors de leur premier combat, mais c'était principalement grâce à la blessure de Saber, son manque de mana et le fait que c'était la première fois qu'ils combattaient. Issei le fait combattre Berserker, qu'il arrive à défenestrer avant de s'enfuir car il n'a aucune chance face à lui (_il ne peut même pas le blesser_). Il coopère plus tard avec Archer face à Berserker, avant de se retirer après avoir été blessé. Il aide les héros contre Caster, et affronte deux fois Assassin avant de l'éliminer (_les __**Septs Nuits **__sont la parade parfaite à __**Tsubame Gaeshi**_). Il essaye d'éliminer Gilgamesh et le met en difficulté, mais ne réussit pas à le vaincre avant la fin des **Septs Nuits**. Il n'a pas rencontré Sakura ou Rider (_qu'il aurait pu vaincre si elle était contrôlée par Shinji et qu'il ne lui laissait pas le temps d'utiliser Bellerophon ou Blood Fort Andromeda_) ni Lancer (_et ça vaut mieux: il est sans défenses face à __**Gae Bolg**_) ou Kotomine Kirei.

_Projets pour le développer_: aucun en particulier, mais je trouve qu'il a sa place dans l'univers de Fate et que ce serait amusant de le voir y circuler.


End file.
